User blog:Qtcsantos/Barang
|alttype = |rangetype = Ranged |adaptivetype = magic |damage = 1 |toughness = 1 |control = 3 |mobility = 1 |utility = 3 |difficulty = 2 |style = 100 |hp_base = 540 |hp_lvl = 95 |mp_base = 370 |mp_lvl = 50 |mp5_base = 8.5 |mp5_lvl = 0.8 |resource = Mana |ad_base = 68 |ad_lvl =3.5 |range = 525 |arm_base = 25 |arm_lvl = 3.5 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 0.5 |as_base = 0.638 |as_lvl = 3.22 |hp5_base = 5.624 |hp5_lvl = 0.55 |ms = 335 }} Hello I’m from the Philippines hoping one of our folklore gets to the play in the scene of league of legends I’m a player/ fan since season 2. Hoping you like my suggestion. © Pictures from Insect Swarm by juhamattipulkkinen, Mambabarang by Cryptid Wiki Fandom, infestation by clave jones, Locust swarm by Brandon Kitkouski, Locust swarm by Auklet flock Shumagins, insect illustrations by Alexandre ChaudretPR of artstation, league of legends, http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Mambabarang and other images come from wiki searches all credits to the artist , images used in here are only used for ideas for visual for the viewers and has no intention for any plagiarism. thank you. Barang - Insect Shaman *In legends, the mambabarang (also known as the Insect Shaman) keeps their swarm of carnivorous beetles in a bottle or a section of bamboo, carefully feeding them ginger root. When the practitioner decides to employ their dark art, they perform a prayer ritual wherein he whispers instructions and identifies the victim to the beetles. The destructive insects are then set free, seeking out their target. Once they reach their victim, they gain entry into the body through any opening possible, be it the nose, mouth, ears, etc. As a result, as the beetles manifest in their host, the victim will feel the effects of the invasion in where the beetles had entered: wounds will become blistering if from open scars and cuts, a severe ear ache if through the ears, and other similar cases. The resulting illness is supposedly resistant to conventional medical treatment. The true nature of the illness is only revealed once the victim has succumbed, leaving a corpse behind with the beetles soaring out of the bodily cavity. Truth in reality, there exists carnivorous beetle that lay eggs in the corpse of another insect it has killed, and the eggs would then hatch post-mortem. (Innate): Delusional Gayuma Barang gains a stack of Delusional Gayuma when she casts another spell, up to a maximum of 3. At 3 stacks, she gains Delusional Gayuma. On Barang's next auto attack she whispers an incantation to enhance her next basic attack which will the enemy champion by 40%. Depending on level and it by half amount of the slow, increasing over the duration. Only works on champions. The duration will last depending on Barang’s level (+0.5 second every 6 levels) Duration: starting at 1.5s s}} %|Additional Slow Per Second| %}} %|Additional Cripple Per Second| %}} *Will not trigger by attacking wards, epic monsters, pets and minions (Q):First Cast – Infestation (Skill shot) Rule no. 1 of being a shaman: let others do the fighting. Barang launches her demonic beetles outwards dashing in a target direction invading into the body of an enemy through any opening possible draining the essence and gnawing the inside flesh. wounds will become blistering if from open scars and cuts, deals magic damage. if it hits an enemy Infestation will refund half its mana cost and gain a charge of Demonic Swarm healing. *Carnivorous Beetle lingers on the target for 2 second before flying back to you, and cannot be sent out again until it returns to you. *INCREASED MAGIC DAMAGE: +15 magic damage per charge *TARGET RANGE: 1200 *SPEED: 1700 * COLLISION RADIUS: 20 *COST: 40 MANA *ESTIMATED COOLDOWN: 6.5 / 6.25 / 5 / 4.75 / 4.5s }} }} Second Cast – Demonic Swarm healing After collecting essence and flesh it returns to Barang to construct a healing spell recasting will unleash the stolen essence and heals 2 most wounded allies for 15 (+ 20% AP) per stored charge at the time of cast, up to a maximum of 180 (+ 120% AP) at 6 charges. loses 1 charge every every 10s when out of combat/ not stacking. *Store a Demonic Swarm healing charge from Infestation up to a maximum of 6. cooldown maybe reduced 2s by picking up the beetle. EFFECT RADIUS: 1000 COST: 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 MANA + ALL CHARGES. + |Maximum Heal| +120% AP}} (45 + ( 60 + ( 75 + (90 + }} s}} *Demonic Swarm healing cannot be cast without charges. *MAXIMUM CHARGES: 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 *“It’s your choice to recast or not, depends on your strategy” "collect charges for damage" or " use charges to heal". * REMINDER: loses 1 charge every 10s if you are out of combat/ not stacking. (W):Insect Coffin (Ground targeted area ability) Barang calls her breeds of demonic centipedes with an incantation and marking the ground. demonic centipedes emerges after a 0.5 delay from the target area, demonic centipedes lunges onto enemy units and will stung them for a short duration, dealing magic damage. doubles stun effect if enemy is marked with Delusional Gayuma. *TARGET RANGE: 1000 *EFFECT RADIUS: 250 *COST: 60 MANA *COOLDOWN: 9 }} s|Maximum Stun Duration| s}} (E):Swarm Shields a target ally. Swarm absorbs the incoming damage and chases down nearby enemy if shield is destroyed, prioritizing champions. if shield is not destroyed within the duration period demonic beetles will chase the closest nearby enemy prioritizing enemy champions and grants for 3 seconds. demonic beetles will linger a brief seconds then returns to Barang to give 1 Demonic swarm healing stack. }} s}} }} *TARGET RANGE: 600 * EFFECT RADIUS: 1000 * beetles CONSIDERED AS SINGLE TARGET ABILITY. *COST: 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 MANA *COOLDOWN: 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 * shield only last upto 3s if not destroyed will scatter 1 swarm of demonic beetles. ®:Wreak Havoc Launches a swarm of demonic beetles in a large cone direction that will fly damaging and diminishing any enemy units they pass through in their path and prey upon them, dealing magic damage and corroding enemies and and will them over the duration. Enemies caught in the zone will be afflicted with (Delusional Gayuma) by 40%. Depending on level, it by half amount of the slow, increasing and them over the duration }} s}} %}} *EFFECT RADIUS: 3000 *ANGLE: 80° *COST: 100 MANA *COOLDOWN: 120 / 100 / 80 GAMEPLAY CONCEPT EXPLANATION Enchanter,Controller, and Mage gameplay. Barang is about mostly using her swarm to protect allies, debuff enemies and give sight to allies by using her swarm of insects, she is more on utility and crowd control. * Passive - she summons her insects to swarm at an enemy causing it to be weakened. her passive is an auto attack debuff which slows and cripples enemy units * Q - is her bread and butter or spam ability she can be a mage and a healer at the same time but the difficulty of gaining stack is hard because using the stacks gained will lessen your damage and restart the stacking process. not stacking or being out of combat in 10s will lose the stacks. * W - is her crowd control ability combining with its interaction with its passive/ innate to double the stun duration. * E - is her shield although barang has a heal she sometimes lacks heal value due to low stacks and is not efficient as a support so having this as a back up skill will help her. Not all the the players uses their shields efficiently.the strength of the skill is on the users timing and alertness, incase the player chooses to keep her first skills stack of charges to maximize damage output. it also grants true sight which is efficient at the bottom lane when trading damages near the bushes. * R - her ultimate is wreak havoc she releases all of her demonic insects to prey upon enemies she uses this as a peel off mechanic and debuff to enemies. it is good to use in clash to peel off squishy targets because of the grounding effect, champions who are grounded cannot leap,blink, flash or dash additional of the slow, but can be countered with cleanse & . for me it is a balanced hero because even though she has a crippling debuff it only lasts 3-5s. it can be easily removed by * * (30% Tenacity) * (+30% tenacity) *Tenacity, Resolve rune - Unflinching (+20% tenacity passive) (+15% tenacity active) *Legend- Tenacity rune Legend: PASSIVE: Gain 5% (+ 1.5% per Legend stack) Tenacity icon tenacity, up to 20% with 10 stacks. * and others etc. Skin suggestions: Jade Locust Swarm Barang, Bee Keeper Barang and Blood Moon Barang(Red Butterfly/ Moths) Category:Custom champions